Hit a Home Run
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Hum, quelle est cette délicieuse odeur ? Une tarte ? Donna a cuisiné une tarte ? Un évènement qui ne peut pas être ignoré par nos deux avocats favoris.


url de l'histoire d'origine :  www*fanfiction*net/s/9616972/1/Hit-A-Home-Run (remplacez les * par des points)

* * *

**Hit a Home Run  
**by Farewell to Mediocrity

Harvey vient juste de s'installer confortablement dans son siège et d'allumer son ordinateur portable quand Donna entre avec un sourire enjoué. Elle a une petite boîte dans les mains qu'elle pose gentiment sur son bureau comme si elle lui présentait un cadeau. Il est curieux - très - mais prétend être occupé en ouvrant un fichier et en faisant défiler le texte avec la roulette de la souris. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle comprenne l'insinuation et parte mais Donna n'a jamais été si facile à manipuler n'est-ce pas ? Il doit lui reconnaître un certain mérite malgré tout. Au lieu de lui faire remarquer qu'il bluff ou l'interrompre alors qu'il lit, elle attend patiemment. Elle a toujours ce grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et ça commence à devenir presque effrayant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent.  
- Quoi ? demande Harvey avec cette expression agacé qu'il a perfectionnée au fil des ans.  
Elle se contente de désigner la boîte d'un mouvement de tête, l'encourageant à voir de plus près.  
Avec un soupir, Harvey ramène la boîte à lui et l'ouvre avec précautions. Un arôme mettant l'eau à la bouche emplit instantanément la pièce et il observe le contenu de la boîte.  
- Tarte à la confiture d'ananas faite maison. Vas-y, essaye, dit Donna avec un grand sourire.  
- Il est 8h30 et la journée de travail a commencée. Je travaille. Comme tu devrais le faire, énonce-t-il.  
- Allez. Personne ne regarde. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour la tester, répond Donna.  
- Alors je suis ton rat de laboratoire ? Non merci.  
- A quoi servent les amis ? Prends-en une bouchée. Je sais que tu en as envie.  
- Depuis toutes ces années que je te connais, tu n'as jamais rien cuisiné. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Parce que... j'ai de la compagnie ce soir.  
- Qui ?  
- ça ne te regarde pas, Harvey. J'ai juste besoin que tu goutes et que tu me dises si c'est correct, le sermonne Donna.  
- C'est Stephen, n'est-ce pas ? J'essaye de ne pas me sentir offensé là mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais avec lui, fait-il semblant de chuchoter.  
- Je te l'ai dit. Je t'en ai parlé ici, dans ce bureau le jour où...  
Harvey lève la main pour la faire taire et explique :  
- Tu as dit que tu couchais avec lui. Si tu cuisines pour lui, c'est qu'il y a plus à dire de cette histoire.  
Donna se contente de rouler des yeux.  
- ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus joué à ce jeu-là. J'essaye juste de couvrir toutes les bases.  
- Si j'en crois la tête de Stephen chaque matin, je crois que tu as déjà fait un home run.  
- Tu crois ? Oh, je t'en prie, je le sais, rétorque Donna avec un rictus arrogant.  
- Alors, pourquoi la tarte ?  
Il observe Donna alors que son sourire se fait plus doux et qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté.  
- Huuuuum... Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Donna. J'espère juste que tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds.  
- Je suis une grande fille. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Maintenant mange une part de cette satanée tarte.  
Harvey croque une bouchée et mâche avec hésitation. Son regard retourne sur le document affiché à l'écran de son ordinateur. Donna le dévisage, dans l'expectative.  
- Alors, c'est comment ?  
Elle sautille comme un enfant attendant de monter en voiture pour aller au parc d'attraction. Harvey hausse simplement un sourcil, la bouche encore pleine de pâtisserie.  
- Pas bon alors.  
Son sourire s'efface.  
- Peu importe, je peux en acheter à la boulangerie au coin de la 25ème rue, dit-elle avec une nonchalance feinte.  
Elle ramène la boîte vers elle quand Harvey pose sa main dessus et dit :  
- Ôtes tes mains de ma tarte et personne ne sera blessé.  
- _Ta_ tarte ? répète Donna en haussant un sourcil.  
- C'est la mienne maintenant. Sors. Et ne reviens pas.  
Donna tente de tirer sur la boîte mais abandonne quand Harvey tire dans l'autre sens. Elle quitte la pièce avec un sourire suffisant parce que si Harvey Specter pense que c'est bon, vous ferriez mieux de le croire.  
A la pause déjeuner, Mike s'approche du bureau de Donna mine de rien et s'appuie dessus en attendant qu'elle lève les yeux. Elle continue à taper sur le clavier sans se laisser distraire.  
- Tu ne vas pas demander pourquoi je suis là ? interroge Mike.  
- Nope, répond Donna sans lever la tête.  
- Alors je vais juste attendre ici.  
- OK.  
Mike soupire et capitule :  
- Ok, d'accord, tu gagnes. Je ne peux jamais exiger ton attention.  
- Tu as finalement appris quelque chose, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, lui offrant cette fois son attention de bonne grâce.  
- Alors... Quelqu'un m'a dit que quelqu'un a cuisiné une tarte pour un rendez-vous et que ça avait un goût divin.  
- Rachel, énonce Donna comme un fait plutôt qu'une question.  
- Je ne confirme ni n'infirme rien.  
- Alors tu n'en auras pas, rétorque Donna, pince-sans-rire.  
- Ok, très bien. C'était Rachel. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit. Prétends que tu l'as deviné toute seule.  
- Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin de prétendre. Je suis Donna, je suis omnisciente. Deuxièmement, waouh, tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier ta copine Mike.  
- Copine ? Tarte ? répond Mike en étendant ses deux mains, paumes vers le ciel, pour figurer une balance.  
Finalement, la main qui indique la tarte monte plus haut et triomphe de celle qui représente Rachel.  
- Je m'assurerai qu'elle sache ça, dit Donna avec un rictus.  
- Allez, Donna. Tu sais ce que je demande.  
Elle soupire.  
- _Qu'est-ce_ que tu demandes Mike ?  
- Toi et Stephen Huntley ? Tu es sûre ?  
- Non.  
- Alors ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas _ensemble_ ensemble.  
- Cuisiner pour quelqu'un et demander à Rachel de goûter ? Je pense que ça signifie plus que_ simplement _ensemble.  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous ? Je peux prendre soin de moi, merci beaucoup, s'exclame-t-elle, cassante.  
- "A tous" c'est à dire moi et...  
Il laisse sa phrase en suspend pour qu'elle la finisse pour lui.  
- Et Harvey et Rachel, c'est à dire en gros tout ceux qui sont au courant.  
- Alors Harvey le sait. Pfffiu, crise évitée, remarque Mike en s'essuyant le front d'un mouvement exagéré.  
- Bien sûr qu'il sait. Il est mon goûteur.  
- Je pensais que Rachel était ta gouteuse.  
- Elle aussi. Mais nous savons tous que ses préférences gustatives sont un peu trop "exotiques" pour une bouche commune, remarque Donna en mimant des guillemets. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça.  
- Je ne le ferai pas si tu ne lui dis pas que le lui ai préféré la tarte.  
- Nous avons un accord.  
- Alors... la tarte ? demande impatiemment Mike.  
- Oh à ce propos, désolée : Harvey a pris toute la boîte pour lui.  
- Toute la boîte ? C'est quoi ce binz ?  
- Va lui demander.  
Mike jette un œil à travers la vitre et voit l'avocat faire tourner un stylo entre ses doigts tout en lisant un dossier ouvert sur ses cuisses. Il remarque aussi une petite boite bleue sur son bureau. Elle semble à portée de main. Aussi, Mike cogne à la porte et entre.  
- Alors, Harvey, je voulais vous parler à propos...  
Harvey lève une main, continuant à lire attentivement. Mike se penche par dessus le bureau pour essayer d'attraper la boîte.  
- Pose un doigt dessus et je te fais travailler avec Katrina de manière permanente.  
Mike recule instantanément d'un pas.  
- Mince, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demande-t-il.  
- Tout, répond Harvey avec nonchalance, ses yeux scannant toujours les mots en face de lui.  
- Comme quoi ? Dans un but éducatif, pour que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois.  
- Tu as frappé avant d'entrer. Et tu as attendu que je finisse de lire, répond Harvey en levant les yeux, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.  
- Est-ce qu'un homme ne peut pas être courtois ?  
- Un homme peut. Toi ? Pas vraiment.  
- Allez Harvey. Sharing is caring. (Partagez c'est s'intéresser/se soucier - ça sonne mieux en VO. ndT)  
- Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi, et donc, je ne partage pas, énonce-t-il, pragmatique, tout en posant son dossier sur le bureau.  
- Rachel dit que c'est la meilleure tarte à l'ananas qu'elle ait jamais mangée. Je ne la crois pas.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce qu'elle a tendance à ne pas être objective quand il s'agit de Donna.  
- Tu sais que Donna peut entendre tout ce que tu viens juste de dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Merde.  
Mike regarde à travers la vitre et croise le regard de la secrétaire. Il lui offre son sourire le plus innocent.  
- Si vous partagiez avec moi, alors je n'aurais pas besoin de remettre en question son caractère délectable.  
- Bien, je confirme que Rachel n'exagérait pas.  
- Attendez une minute. Est-ce que c'est une admission en faveur de la tarte de Donna ? Etes-vous en train de dire que c'est la meilleure pâtisserie que vous ayez jamais mangée ?  
- Peut-être, répond Harvey en haussant les épaules.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à votre opinion ?  
- Parce que contrairement à toi, Mike, je mange dans des restaurants luxueux où tu ne peux même pas entrer. J'ai bon goût.  
- Oui mais contrairement à vous, j'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère et vous savez comment les grand-mères sont avec les tartes.  
Harvey laisse finalement un demi-sourire étirer ses lèvres.  
- Donna, voilà un défi qui mérite d'être relevé, lance-t-il en levant la boîte.  
Donna pénètre dans la pièce à son tour et réplique :  
- Non, Mike. Tu n'en auras pas. Ne lui en donnes pas Harvey.  
- Pourquoi ? proteste Mike, irrité.  
- Parce que j'ai déjà eu 5 étoiles de la part d'Harvey et Rachel. Si j'ai seulement la seconde place dans ta liste de divines tartes, ça va baisser ma moyenne.  
- Alors tu choisis de ne pas concourir par peur de perdre ? Allez, tu vaux mieux que ça, la titille Harvey.  
Quand Donna lui lance un regard qui dit à peu près "_Donne lui la tarte et je te castre_", Mike lui assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Sa grand-mère n'est plus là pour relever le défi.  
- Exactement. Je ne concours pas contre une personne. Je suis en lice avec une légende et il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse battre ça, explique Donna.  
- Aie un peu la foi, Donna, dit Harvey en passant la boîte à Mike avant que Donna ne puisse s'en saisir.  
Mike en enfourne un morceau et émet un son appréciateur. Donna s'empare de la boîte et lance un regard noir à Harvey. Mike remarque finalement la manière dont ils le fixent, attendant son verdict.  
- Alors ? le presse Harvey.  
Mike pose un doigt sur son menton, prétendant réfléchir.  
- Dis-le, exige Donna.  
- Je trouve les opinions d'Harvey et Rachel...  
Il se permet une pause dramatique avant de continuer.  
-...valides et fiables. C'est la meilleure tarte que j'ai jamais mangée. Maintenant je peux en avoir un autre bout ?  
Donna sourit de toutes ses dents.  
- J'ai battu Grammy ?  
- Ouais. Elle fait des tartes sans sucre alors...  
Mike grimace. Harvey interrompt :  
- Eh quoi ? Ce n'est pas une bataille équitable.  
- Qui s'en soucie ? tranche Donna en tendant la boîte à Mike. Tu peux tout prendre.  
Elle quitte la pièce avec un sourire triomphant et un balancement des hanches en écoutant d'une oreille Harvey et Mike se chamailler pour la boîte. Elle s'appuie contre son bureau quand elle aperçoit Stephen qui la regarde depuis là où il se tient - dans le couloir, parlant avec l'un des partenaires. Il lui fait un clin d'œil. D'un mouvement de tête, elle repousse en arrière ses cheveux avec délectation et s'assoit derrière son bureau. Elle se murmure à elle-même :  
- Cette soirée va être mémorable.

* * *

J'ai écrit un roman qui va être publié aux éditions Paul & Mike ! le titre est NOCTURNE. Plus d'infos sur mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
